yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/65
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 65-إِنَّ عِبَادِي لَيْسَ لَكَ عَلَيْهِمْ سُلْطَانٌ وَكَفَى بِرَبِّكَ وَكِيلاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 65-İnne ibâdî leyse leke aleyhim sultân(sultânûn), ve kefâ bi rabbike vekîlâ(vekîlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. inne : muhakkak * 2. ibâdî : kullarım * 3. leyse : değil, yoktur * 4. leke : senin * 5. aleyhim : onların üzerine * 6. sultânûn : sultanlık, yaptırım gücü * 7. ve kefâ bi : ve yeterli, kâfi * 8. rabbi-ke : senin Rabbin * 9. vekîlen : vekil olarak Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 65-Şüphe yok ki gerçek kullarımın üstünde hiçbir hükmün yoktur, onlara karşı hiçbir gücün olmaz senin ve Rabbin, koruyucu olarak yeter onlara. Ali Bulaç Meali * 65-"Benim kullarım; senin onlar üzerinde hiç bir zorlayıcı gücün (hakimiyetin) yoktur." Vekil olarak Rabbin yeter. Ahmet Varol Meali * 65-"Şüphesiz benim (gerçek) kullarımın üzerinde senin bir gücün olamaz." Vekil olarak Rabbin yeter. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 65-Doğrusu Benim mümin kullarım üzerinde senin bir hakimiyetin olamaz. Rabbin vekil olarak yeter.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 65-“Şüphesiz, (gerçek) kullarım üzerinde senin hiçbir hâkimiyetin olmayacaktır. Vekil olarak Rabbin yeter!” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 65-Şurası muhakkak ki, benim (ihlâslı) kullarım üzerinde senin hiçbir ağırlığın olmayacaktır. (Onları) koruyucu olarak Rabbin yeter. Edip Yüksel Meali * 65-'Kullarıma gelince, senin onlar üzerine hiç bir gücün yoktur.' Koruyucu olarak Rabbin yeter. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 65-«Doğrusu o benim kullarım yok mu, senin onlar üzerine hiçbir saltanatın yoktur! Vekil olarak Rabbin yeter!» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 65-Doğrusu o benim kullarım yok mu! Senin onlar üzerine hiç bir saltanatın yoktur, vekîl ise rabbın yeter Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 65-«Şüphesiz benim kullarım var ya, senin için onların üzerinde bir hakimiyet yoktur. Vekil olarak da Rabbin kâfidir.» Muhammed Esed * 65-(Bununla birlikte yine de) bil ki, (Bana güven bağlayan) kullarım üzerinde senin bir etkin olmayacaktır; çünkü kimse Rabbin kadar güvene layık değildir." Suat Yıldırım * 65-"Benim gerçek kullarıma senin asla bir hakimiyetin olamayacaktır. Rabbinin onları koruyucu olması yeter de artar!" Süleyman Ateş Meali * 65-"Benim (gerçek) kullarım(a gelince) senin onlar(ı kandırmağ)a gücün yetmez!" vekil olarak Rabbin yeter. Şaban Piriş Meali * 65-Şüphesiz kullarımın üzerinde senin bir gücün yoktur. Vekil olarak Rabbin yeter. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 65-'Benim kullarım üzerinde ise senin hiçbir gücün yoktur. Vekil olarak Rabbin onlara yeter.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 65-"Kuşkusuz, benim kullarım üzerinde senin hiçbir sultan olmayacaktır." Vekil olarak Rabbin yeter. Yusuf Ali (English) * 65- "As for My servants,(2259) no authority shalt thou have over them:" Enough is thy Lord for a Disposer of affairs.(2260) M. Pickthall (English) * 65- Lo! My (faithful) bondmen - over them thou hast no power, and thy Lord sufficeth as (their) guardian. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 65- Doğrusu benim (ihlaslı) kullarım üzerinde senin hiçbir hakimiyetin yoktur. Vekil olarak Rabbin yeter. 61-65- "Benim kullarım" ifadesindeki tamlama şereflendirme içindir. Maksat, ihlaslı kullardır. "Doğrusu şeytanın, inananlar ve yalnız Rabblerine güvenenler üzerinde bir nüfuzu yoktur." (Nahl, 16/99) âyetinde buyurulduğu gibi. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *61- Hani meleklere: "Adem'e secde edin" demiştik. İblis'in dışında (hepsi) secde etmişlerdi.(74) Demişti ki: "Bir çamur olarak yarattığın kimseye ben secde eder miyim?" 62- Demişti ki: "Şu bana karşı yücelttiğine bir bak; andolsun, eğer bana kıyamet gününe kadar süre tanırsan, onun soyunu -pek azı dışında- kuşkusuz kendime bağlı kılacağım."(75) 63- Demişti ki: "Git, onlardan kim sana uyarsa, şüphesiz sizin cezanız cehennemdir; eksiksiz bir ceza." 64- "Onlardan güç yetirdiklerini sesinle sarsıntıya uğrat,(76) atlıların ve yayalarınla onların üstüne yaygarayı kopar,(77) mallarda ve çocuklarda onlara ortak ol(78) ve onlara çeşitli vaadlerde bulun."(79) Şeytan, onlara aldatmadan başka bir şey vadetmez. 65- "Benim kullarım; senin onlar üzerinde hiç bir zorlayıcı gücün (hakimiyetin) yoktur."(80) Vekil olarak Rabbin yeter.(81) AÇIKLAMA 74. Bkz. Bakara: 30-39, Nisa: 117-121, Araf: 11-25, Hicr: 26-42, İbrahim: 22 Bu hikaye burada, kafirlere, Allah'a karşı olan tutum ve davranışlarının aynı şeytanınki gibi olduğu anlatılmak üzere tekrarlanmıştır. Gerçekte onlar insanın en büyük düşmanı olan şeytana uyuyorlar ve onun, insanlığın yaratılışının başlangıcında, Adem'in soyundan gelenleri saptırmak üzere verdiği sözü yerine getirmek için kurduğu tuzaklara düşüyorlar. 75. Yani, "Onları, itaatte sabit kalmayı gerektiren Allah'a halife olma konumundan ayıracağım. Onların yüce konumdan ayrılmaları aynen bir ağacın kökünden sökülmesi gibidir." 76. Arapça metnin sözlük anlamı şöyledir: "Zayıf ve güçsüz bulduklarını silip süpürebilirsin." 77. Burada şeytan, bir bölgeyi atlılar ve yayalarla basan, belirli şeylerin çalınmasını, talan edilmesini emreden bir soyguncuya benzetilmektedir. Şeytanın atlıları ve yayaları, onun görevini sayısız şekillerde ifa eden insanlar ve cinlerdir. 78. Bu, şeytan ile takipçilerinin arasındaki ilişkiyi açıklayan çok anlamlı bir cümledir. Bir taraftan şeytan hiç bir çaba harcamaksızın, kendisine uyan bir kimsenin mallarına ve kazancına ortak olur; diğer taraftan günah, isyan ve kötü davranışların cezasını paylaşmada, ortak olmaz. Yine böyle bir adamın çocukları ile ilgili olarak, sadece baba onları büyütüp yetiştirme zahmetine katlanır. Fakat baba şeytanın saptırmalarıyla sadece kendisi değil de şeytan da çocuğun babası imiş gibi onu kötü ve ahlâksız bir şekilde etkiler. 79. Şeytan onları boş başarı vaadleriyle kandırır ve onları boş ümitlerle oyalar. 80. Bunun iki anlamı vardır: 1) "Sen insanoğlunu kendi yoluna uydurmak için zorlama gücüne sahip değilsin. Senin yapabileceğin tek şey onları boş vaadler ve ümitlerle kandırmandır; fakat onların sana uyup uymama seçenekleri olacaktır. Onları isteksizce kendine uymaya zorlamaya gücün yetmez." 2) "Sen benim doğru kullarımı, kandırmayı başaramazsın. Zayıf ve güçsüzler sana uysa da, bana itaatte sabit olan Salih kullarım üzerinde bir tasarrufta bulunamazsın." 81. Yani, "Allah'a güvenen, O'nun hidayetine ve yardımına inanan kimseler, şeytanla imtihan edildiklerinde başka bir desteğe ihtiyaç duymayacaklardır. Çünkü Allah onların şeytanın saptırmalarından uzak kalmalarına yardım edecek, onları koruyacak ve doğru yola iletecektir. Diğer taraftan kendi güçlerine veya Allah'tan başka güçlere güvenenler, şeytanla imtihan edildiklerinde, bu imtihandan başarılı çıkamayacaklardır." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *65. birlikte yine de bil ki, güven bağlayan kullarım üzerinde senin bir etkin olmayacaktır; (80) çünkü kimse Rabbin kadar güvene layık değildir." 80 - Yani, 14:22 ve 15:42'de de belirtildiği gibi, "onların üzerinde gerçek bir nüfûzun olmayacaktır". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *65. Şüphesiz benim kullarım var ya, senin için onların üzerinde bir hâkimiyet yoktur. Vekil olarak da Rabbin kâfidir. 65. Fakat ey Şeytan!. Ey şeytanın yardımcıları!. Şunu da biliniz ki: (Şüphesiz benim kullarım var ya) onlar ki, kulluk vazifelerini takva ile, güzel ameller ile yerine getirmeye çalışıp dururlar, onlar ki hakikî müminlerdir (senin için onların üzerinde bir hâkimiyet yoktur) sen onları tamamen ayartmaya güç yetiremezsin. Onları bağışlanmayacak bir günahı işlemeye sevkedemezsin. Onlar, Allah'ın korumasına, ilâhî yardımına kavuşmuş, seçkin kullardır, (ve) onları senin şerrinden, vesveselerinden korumak için (vekil olarak da Rabbin) seni yaratmış olan Yüce Yaratıcı (kâfidir) onları her şekilde ilâhî korumasına kavuşturur. Onlar, Cenabı Hak'ka tevekkül ederler, şeytanî vesveselerden kurtulmak için 0 Kerem sahibi Rab'den yardım isterler, onun verdiği nimetlere karşı şükran borçlu olduklarını itiraf ederek dindarca ve faziletli bir halde yaşarlar. Ey lânetli Şeytan. Sen isen yine zarar ve ziyanda kalırsın, Yüce Yaratıcının ebedî azaplarına tutalarak cehennemde sonsuz olarak kalırsın, kendisiyle iftihar ettiğin ateş ile sürekli azap görür durursun. İşte Allah'ın emrini hafife almanın insanlar hakkında kötü muamelede bulunmanın müthiş ve sonsuz cezası!. § Bu dünya bir imtihan âlemi olduğundan şeytanın bu kadar ömür sürmesine, vesvesede bulunabilmesine hikmet gereği müsaade verilmiştir, şeytana ait bu kıssa, Kur'an-ı Kerim'in yedi sûresinde, Bakara, Araf, Hicr, Isrâ, Kehf, Tâhâ, Sat sûrelerinde zikredilmiştir. Bunun aynen ve mânâ olarak tekrar beyan buyurulmasındaki hikmet ise şeytanın ne kadar insaniyet düşmanı olduğunu tekrar tekrar zikrederek insanları gafletten uyandırmaktır, onun vesveselerine kapılmaktan men etmektir, onun şerrinden kurtulmaya vesile olan din ve fazilet yoluna sevkeylemektir.